The Letter
by retrcuvailles
Summary: "So please, stay with her...even just for tonight. I'm sure you'll thank me later."


"Arghhh!" Chloe shout as she stand up and make her way towards the kitchen. She badly wanted to rage and throw stuff at her but she can't. She looked at Beca, only to see her head down but she can tell that she's crying to the point that she can't breath easily.

Chloe's mad at her but that doesn't that she doesn't love her anymore. So she grab a bottle of water and immediately make her way back to the living room. She sit next to Beca, open the cup and hand her the water which Beca drink silently.

Chloe sighed heavily as she continue to look at Beca's side profile, even in that moment no matter how mad Chloe is, she can't stop thinking of how beautiful Beca is. "So.. what now ? Is this it ?." She asked.

Beca starts crying again and Chloe can only shake her head in irritation because she knows Beca's only solution in every fight they have. A break up. It kills Chloe inside to the thought of how easily Beca give up on them. On her.

"You can leave if you want. But I'm not asking you to." Beca said

"But you're breaking up with me ?." Chloe countered

It was silent for the next 20 minutes, no noise is heard aside from Beca's crying and Chloe's constant sighing. With a shake of her head, Chloe stand up and make her way to their room.

She grab her bag from the bottom of the closet and start packing her clothes, that's when the tears start rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want this relationship to end but if Beca didn't even asked her to stay then what's the point ?.

She love Beca with all she is, she loved Beca from the moment that she saw her and just when things are going great, the fight happened.

Chloe don't know how did it start or what causes it but she knows Beca's inability to share what she feels is one of the reason of it. Chloe knows what she's getting herself into when they first started, after all Beca was her best friend first. She knows how emotionally stunted Beca is but still, she hoped that it would change when they started dating.

Whenever Beca feels like giving up, she was always there to support and comfort her. She never leaves her side. But Beca never did the same to her. Now, she start thinking if this relationship is just one sided affair.

Beca come into the room with an envelope in hand. Chloe only look at her as Beca hand her the envelope. There was no name on it, just a plain whit envelope. "What's this ?." Chloe asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"I don't know! But she said I should give it to you." Beca said as she slowly make her way out of the room, her shoulders sag that made her look smaller than usual.

Chloe takes a sit on the edge of the bed, she slowly open the envelope and sees a letter. She opens the letter with confusion as billions of thoughts starting to creep on her mind. The handwriting is cursive and it clearly wasn't Beca's messy scrawl.

 _"Maybe by now, you really want to leave her. That you are tired of understanding her. But I'm hoping that your love for her wouldn't disappear in an instant. Because I know her. She's easy to love but hard to forget. She's the type of person that you would get irritated to very easily, because of her pride, her stubbornness, her way of answering every question in sarcastic manner. She build her wall so high that it's too impossible to penetrate. She never let anyone in. Because behind that wall was a girl with a fragile heart._

 _I bet you're in the middle of packing your stuff. You're going out and will never look back. While she's gonna be left alone inside, hoping that you'd come back. Maybe you're going to be sad for awhile, gonna go out with you friends then you'll find someone new. I think by now, you're wondering who I am. Someone you don't know making assumptions on how you're going to live your life after this. But if you must know, I'm her mom._

 _I'm the second person who left her. The first one will be her dad. I'm the one who lost to cancer. I'm the one who fought this illness until the end for her. But still, I lost._

 _I need to take care of her even I'm not here anymore. I told her to give this letter if she thinks that there's no chance between the two of you. Give this letter to the person she doesn't want to lose but can't say it. You know, she's not perfect, she's crazy, she's stubborn, she's utterly sarcastic but that's what I love about her. Her beauty is only a bonus, after all she's my kid. Beyond her strong "badass" personality, she's weak. She'll push you to test your patience because she doesn't want to hide anything from you. But believe me, she'll love you more than you'll love her. She can make her way through heaven and hell if that's the only way for you to be together. She'll never leave your side. So please, stay with her...even just for tonight. I'm sure you'll thank me later."_

Chloe closes the letter and puts it back inside the envelope. She exhales loudly as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks, she tried to wipe it but to no avail.

Chloe loves Beca. She loves her so much. But sometimes she's too much. Even then, she can't leave Beca. She can't sleep at night knowing that there's a space where Beca should be and she can't wake up without being wrap in Beca's arms.

She feels so stupid. Why would she leave Beca for one big stupid fight when there's million, billion even, reasons for her to stay.

Chloe walk out of the room and see Beca sitting on the couch, gazing at the blank TV with tears rolling down her face. Chloe sat beside Beca, taking her hand and placing it on her lap. Beca look at Chloe, offering her a small smile as she entwined their fingers together.

Chloe lean in and place a soft kiss on Beca's lips, tasting the salty tears that's still rolling down Beca's face. She wipe them away with her one hand as she look into Beca's steely blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

And as they utter those words, they know that they will stay together for a really long time.


End file.
